Hyde x Gackt : Un lugar solo para dos
by AngelyAkuma
Summary: Hyde y Gackt se encuentran encerrados en un lugar pequeño donde sucede un evento poco usual, todo gracias a el duo Tetsu-Ken , como una venganza a una anterior broma de Hyde.


Una semana antes de esta historia, Hyde había tenido la genial idea de encerrar a Tetsuya y Ken dentro de la oscura y fría oficina del manager dejandolos ahí por 2 horas.

Hyde estaba ebrio por una absurda competencia con Yuki para saber quien resistía mejor el sake...

Ken y Tetsu lo miraban malosamente sonriendose entre sí. Gackt solo observaba como su akuma sucumbía ante la necesidad de no  
perder.  
Dos tragos, dos tragos fue lo que el pequeño chico aguanto,fue para cuando sus queridos amigos(Tetsu y Ken) lo tomaron como un  
costal y lo arrastraron velozmente por todo un corredor hasta llegar a un pequeñisimo cuarto.

-Como pesa! enano gordo!  
-Shh..Ken se despertará...-mirando a los lados-APURATE AHI VIENE KAMUI!- Los dos músicos lanzaron al chico en el cuarto para luego  
correr hacia el lado contrario por donde se acercaba Kamui...

-Oigan!-los miraba correr sonrientes-Cuando el Akuma despierte los matará!  
El duo desapareció de su vista. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró a un desaliñado Hyde, roncando entre cantos.

-oh Hyde !. solo dos copas te pusieron así-negaba con la cabeza mientras entraba al cuarto para sacar y ayudar a su lindo Takarai .

-Hyde , Dios, como pesas ! - trataba de cargarlo- Despierta!  
-No mamá , 5 minutos maaás...  
-Nada de cinco minutos  
-Shh mamá...  
-No soy tu mamá!  
-Entonces...shhh...papi - sonreía ebriamente  
-Levantate!...mmm...eh? - volteo a ver la puerta despues de escuchar como se cerraba brutalmente, solto a Hyde de sus brazos el  
cual con el golpe se desperto más vivo que nunca. Gackt golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, tratando de abrirla inutilmente

-Malditos! - gritaba de forma desesperada.

Al otro lado de la puerta dos hombres se revolcaban de risa  
-Oh vamos Gack-ti-ti-to..acompaña a tu amado Hyde - decía Ken entre carcajadas  
-Ya sabes Kamui!...juntos hasta que la muerte los separe-Tetsu dibujaba en el aire un corazon con sus dedos

-Imbeciles! -Gackt estaba en verdad molesto lanzando maldiciones a los dos laruku's hasta que una dulce voz lo interrumpió  
- Gackt...¿qué...qué hago ..mmm..hacemos aquí? - Hyde estaba desorientado  
-Oh genial!- lo miraba ceñudo- el Akuma ebrio no recuerda nada!  
-Oye! yo no estoy ebrio- dijo tratando de poner en pie- estoy algo..amm..mareado  
-hmp...  
Se habían dejado de oír las risas, para suerte de Gackt.

-Hay que salir de aquí-hablo finalmente un Hyde mareado y sonriente  
-Como demonios puedes sonreír en una situación asi!?  
-No lo sé, por ahora quiero salir y planear mi dulce venganza  
-Hyde - le pegaba con el dedo indice en la frente- ¡Por tus estupideces estamos aquí!  
-no me pegues-haciendo pucheros tallandose la frente-y ya lo sé...pero esto es genial!

Gackt lo miro serio, o Hyde tenia serios problemas mentales o solo estaba así por el sake. Gackt opto por lo primero.  
Tomo una escoba que estaba a su lado y empezo a golpear fuertemente la cerradura con ella, mientras Takarai se sentaba a verlo,  
como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo.

-wooow- llamndo la atencion del Kamui- que sexy te ves con esa escoba-guiñando un ojo , y pasando su lengua por esos labios  
carnosos  
-eh...-eso lo había sonrojado-  
-te sonroje...mm tentador  
-hmp..-volviendo en si- esto es dificil de romper  
-mejor asi-el laruku se puso de pie frente a el  
-No!  
-Acaso me tienes...-acercandose a su oído para susurrale-..miedo..-lamio sutilmente el cuello de Gackt  
-...-eso saco a Gackt de sus casillas-..no...en definitiva...no  
-Bien..eso es bueno!- Hyde se separó bruscamente de el- ahora trae aca-le quito la escoba y el comenzo a golpear con sus fuerzas la  
cerradura...

Y Gackt...no creía lo que había hecho Hyde, lo había desequilibrado por completo, el verlo tan rudo, desaliñado, con su mirada oscura  
fija en el blanco de la escoba, y sus músculos trabajando lo volvieron loco, literalmente ...loco...

Lo que paso en ese instante fue tan rápido, Hyde golpeaba la cerradura, Gackt estaba hinoptizado contemplandolo, un segundo  
despues la escoba estaba tirada, Hyde tirado en el suelo con el cuerpo de Gackt sobre él besándolo salvajemente,acariciandolo  
completamente y sin permitir al pobre akuma respirar si quiera... una batalla brutal se hacia presente en sus bocas y sus cuerpos...  
Gackt lo dejo de besar por la falta de oxígeno, inhalo y beso el cuello del castaño,Hyde estaba perdido en esas sensaciones que Kamui  
le regalaba.

Todo hubiera ido mucho más allá de no haber sido por el descontrolado cuerpo de Takarai, que con una potente patada golpeo la  
puerta y esta por "milagro" se abrió, ambos hombres vieron como la salida estaba libre, y tambien darse cuenta de lo que estaban o  
iban a hacer.

-Hy..Hy..-Kamui trago forzadamente-...Hyde...-señalo la puerta-..la abriste  
-ujum..-sonrojado-etto...si que quitas de mi podremos salir  
-eh?-Gackt tenia una mano dentro de la camisa del cantante y la otra en la entrepierna  
-YO!...NO!...-se puso de pie rapidamente mas rojo que un tomate  
-Gackt...  
-Hyde- lo miro de reojo tratando de no verlo a los ojos , esos ojos que amaba locamente -Hyde de lo que paso aquí...-respiro profundo-  
-lo sé -intervino Hyde aun sonrojado  
-Bien, entonces vamos a matar a esos dos  
-una risa malefica salio de Takarai-Vamos

Hyde salió a paso "veloz" mareado y un Gackt perturbado tras el. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban sus amigos escucharon  
risas de dos seres malignos y una voz madura repriendoles duramente

-Hyde se vengara de uds, ya lo saben-Yuki estaba de pie con lso brazos cruzados  
-ese enano no podrá contra nosotros-dijo Ken agitando la mano restandole importancia a las palabras de Yuki  
-Vamos Yuki !, si tu lo hubieras visto tambien te reirías,se veia tan kawaii - :3  
Una risa masculina llamo la atencion de los tres que divisaron 2 figuras en la oscuridad acercandoseles  
-así qué me veo kawaii...no?- el Akuma tenia las manos en su cintura y los miraba con el ceño fruncido  
-Hyde ...ellos...  
-No Yuki no los defiendas!. esta me las pagaran con sangre! -Hyde molesto  
-Vamos Hyde estamos a mano-dijo Ken de lo mas normal  
-Sip, además , ni que fuera tan malo que se quedaran solos, ni que Gackt te fuera a comer- dijo Tetsu sonriente  
-UDS QUE SABEN PAR DE IMBECILES!-Takarai hablo sin pensar  
-Hyde calmate-Gackt ponía su mano en el hombro de Hyde lo cual provoco un sonrojo en este ultimo  
-Vaya, vaya!...-tetsu en tono burlón al notar dicho sonrojo-Pero que dices Doiha-chan, si se ve que pasaste...pasaron un buen rato los  
dos ...  
SOLITOS-Ken reventaba de risa nuevamente , Yuki los miraba molesto, Kamui y Hyde sonrojados  
-Hyde...-Yuki por fin hablo-Qué les pasó?, estan muy raros-pregunto preocupado  
-QUE TE IMPORTA!-Gackt y Hyde gritaron sonrojados  
-Ya veo...-ken miro a Tetsu y le guiño un ojo  
-sera que se dieron un...Ken tomo a Tetsu simulando besarse y comenzando a canta-  
-BESO MUAMUA MUA BESO BESO MUA MUA MUA !

Hyde los miro sonrojado, Gackt miraba el techo como esperanzado en que Dios enviara un rayo lo matará a el o a ellos, Yuki lo veía  
sin saber que decir...Tet-chan y Ken bailaban una improvisada coreografia de besos...

-YA! -girto Hyde enojado y sonrojado lo que lo hacía verse super tierno,y lo cual partía de risa a sus amigos, incluso al mismo Gackt.

Sonriéndose a si mismo, Hyde tenía algo muy en claro, su venganza la disfrutaría como ninguna otra,oh sí..les haría pagar con  
sangre,según él, y si tenía suerte sus amigos se vengarían nuevamente y lo encerrarían otra vez con Kamui... en ese pequeñito lugar  
donde ambos,solos cabían perfectamente ...


End file.
